


Charmander's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [20]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Bombs, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Charmander gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Squirtle tries to save Charmander from it.





	

[A male Charmander has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Charmander: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then a male Squirtle's voice is heard.]

Squirtle: Never fear! Squirtle is here!

[Squirtle is standing on top of a hill. He tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams. A male Bulbasaur arrives just as Squirtle gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Charmander under itself.]

Charmander: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Charmander begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Charmander: Ahhh... AHHH...

[Bulbasaur realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while Squirtle, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Squirtle tries to inspect it...]

Charmander: AAAAAAHHHHHH... CHAAAAAH!!!

[The screen shakes as Charmander releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Charmander is inside of - where it was, and knocks Squirtle off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Charmander sneezes three more times.]

Charmander: AH-CHAAAH! AH-CHAAAH! AHHH... CHAAAAAAH!

[Squirtle and Bulbasaur cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Charmander: HAAAAH-CHAAAAAAAH!!

[Charmander sneezes again, causing Squirtle and Bulbasaur to cringe. Bulbasaur decides to use Vine Whip and help Charmander out of the crater.]

Bulbasaur: I'll help you, Charmander.

[Charmander nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Charmander: AaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH-CHAAAAAAAH!!!

[Squirtle plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Charmander rubs his nose on his hand and looks at him in irritation.]

Squirtle: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Charmander: [sneezes again] AH-CHAAAH! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] HAH-CHAAAH! [rubs his nose] ...schmo or what?


End file.
